Tommy's World sequel to a walk to remember
by angelbreathe
Summary: Sequel to a walk to remember, Hogwarts style, the life of Harry and Leslie's son.. dont ask me how she had a son but.. I wanted a sequel
1. chapter 1

Tom's World  
  
Summary: Thomas James Potter was the son of Leslie Marie Lovegood and Harry James Potter.. dont ask me how Leslie had a son.. depending she was in her 6th year and dying.. Anyways, What happens when Harry and Thomas move to a town house in London and Thomas starts his third year .. About Tom's life at Hogwarts... -eventually Slash Between TP/OC-..   
  
Chapter 1: Like Father.. Like Son  
  
Thomas Potter thrashed in bed..  
  
'NO! SIRIUS COME BACK!' Harry yelled, Remus caught him pulling him back. A snake attacked a man, who Thomas recognized as Mr. Weasley, a man with red eyes cackled in the background, Harry walked out of the great hall holding hands with Leslie, she was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans, her honey blonde hair loose around her shoulders. "No I'm sick, I have a muggle disease, Leukemia, a cancer of the blood.." Leslie's voice rang. a door opened and a girl lay dead on the bed, Harry feel to his knees beside her crying. 'Til death do us part' rang out... Thomas sat up "NO!!" he yelled, his body covered with sweat, tears streaming down his face. Neira their Tan Labrador Retriever who was curled up on the floor sat up and jumped up on Thomas's bed, he hugged her crying and eventually fell asleep hugging her.   
  
Thomas awoke to the sun shining in his window, and looked around. Neira was asleep on top of him, his face covered in dry tears as he lay on top of his blanket. He sighed remembering his dream and pushed Neira off of him standing up, and went to take a shower. He showered, then retreated to his room, Towel drying his slick brown hair, and rubbing the dry tears and sandmen out of his bright green eyes, which he inherited a shade between his dad's emerald green eyes, and his mothers chlorine enhanced pool eyes. His became a watery emerald. He sighed and walked over to his dresser pulling out a black tee-shirt and a pair of faded jeans and slid them on quickly and ran his hands through his slick brown hair and headed downstairs to the kitchen.   
  
At the table sat Willow, she was almost like a second mother to Thomas, Harry was away alot as an Auror, and Order member, so Willow took care of him most of the time. She had tight greyish white hair up in a bun, she was stocky and always wore a purple apron. "Hello Thomas.." she said, "Hey Willow" Thomas said nodding to her and entered the living room and turned on the radio, to Incubus' Drive. Just then the phone rang, "TURN THAT OFF I CANT HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Willow hollared then picked up the phone as Thomas turned it off. "Yes.. Yes.. Okay.. he'll be sending a car here to pick him up? good.." Willow said then hung up. "Your fathers sending a car to pick you up to take you to Kings Cross" Willow said. "Good.." Thomas said and went upstairs to grab his trunk when an owl flew in his window. He grabbed it, and took the letter:  
  
Thomas,   
  
Hey whats up man? Guess what.. me and Sara go out now isnt that awesome? Anyways.. see you at Hogwarts man.. Later   
  
-Brandon  
  
Brandon, Nathan, and Rory were Thomas' best friends. Though he was the only one without a girlfriend, he did once go with Natasha who now went with Nathan. Sara went with Brandon, and Marah with Rory. Marah, Natasha and Sara were the most popular girls in school, and the four of them were the most popular boys atleast from the Gryffindor house anyways. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hogwarts.. here I come!  
  
Thomas got out of the limo his father had sent for him to take to Kings Cross and went to meet the Chauffer who was now taking his bags out of the trunk and putting them on a trolley as Thomas set his owl on the top part of the trolley, handing the Chauffer a 2 galleon tip then grabbed his trolley and pushed it down the platforms to get to the barrier, he glanced at his watch it was only about 10. The train didnt leave until 11, so he grabbed a soda from a vender then pushed his way through the barrier and down Platform 9 3/4 to the Luggage car to put his stuff away. Just then he looked to see Dumbledore's son and local preacher at Hogwarts talking to his daughter, Amanda. He sighed pushing his stuff into the baggage car, "Hey Look isnt that Harry's son?" Dumbledore's son Mark asked Amanda. "Yes Daddy" she said nodding, never before had Thomas heard anyone who was 15 call their father Daddy especially in public. "Hello Mr. Potter.." Mark said, "Hello Mr. Dumbledore sir" Thomas said walking over. He normally didnt associate with Amanda because nobody liked her she was what his group called a 'geek' because she only hung out with her bible and non-popular people. "So Potter, your going in your 5th year this year?" Mark said, "Yes Sir" Thomas said. "My how time flys.. last time I saw you, you only came up to your fathers knees.. speaking of Harry where is he?" Mark asked, "Off on Business I'm afraid.." Thomas said thinking to himself 'as usual'. "Ah.. well if you see him tell Him I said Hi" Mark said, Thomas nodded, "YO TOMMY BOY!" Rory called over walking up with Brandon and Nathan, Thomas huried over to them waving to Mark as he left.. he didnt want them to see who he was talking to. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Train Ride  
  
Thomas always liked the train rides to Hogwarts because they were awesome and fun but with Rory all over Marah, Natasha and Nathan making out, and Brandon and Sara being all lovey dovey it was rather boring this time. Thomas spent most of his time looking out the window as the trees and scenery past, finally he told them he was going to use the bathroom, but once he left the compartment he sighed of relief. He had never felt that uncomfortable around his friends. He sighed and began to walk down the hall when he heard someone singing, and listened in following the sound it was coming from the compartment near the caboose, he listened in outside the door. 'When the road gets dark.. and you can no longer see..let my love throw a spark and have a little faith in me..' the voice sang, Thomas opened the door. And saw Amanda with her back to him and a pair of headphones on singing to it, she had a beautiful voice. But when he shut the door to the compartment she flipped down and pushed down her earphones tucking her brown hair behind her ears, "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I should ask you the same question" he said, "Do you always sing in train compartments?" he asked, "Maybe" she said and was about to put her headphones back on when he glanced to her, "Will you sing for me?" he asked, 'When the tears you cry, are all you can believe, give these loving arms a try, and have a little faith, faith in me' she sang. He was about to comment when the door flew open revealing Brandon, "So thats where you wandered off to man.. to listen to Mormon Mandy singing" He said, Sara attached to his arm. "Uh yeah.." Thomas said glancing to Mandy who wasnt even listening to him. "Want me to sing more?" Mandy asked, "In your dreams" Thomas said ignorantly then began following his friends, and regretted saying it when he saw the depressed look on her face as he fell around the corner of the door. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Feast  
  
Thomas knew what he did was wrong, hurting her feelings like that. But right now he didnt care anymore.. with what his father was doing to him lately, and his nightmares he had his own problems. Sara, Natasha, Marah and a girl with long blonde hair came over. "Hey Guys this is our new friend Charlotte" Sara said, the boys looked to each other than Thomas who was absently stirring his rice. Brandon nudged him, and Thomas glanced up "What man?" he asked, Brandon nodded to Charlotte who was glancing to Sara, and stuck a thumbs up. Thomas rolled his eyes, he was tired of his friends trying to set him up after he and Sara broke up. "Nice to meet you" Thomas said absentmindedly then went back to stirring his rice. Nathan cleared his throat, Thomas looked to him. "Thats Charlotte.." He said, "Whatever man.. good for her" Thomas said and got up walking off. "What the hell is his problem?" Rory asked, "Got something up his ass.." Brandon commented, Sara glared at him then looked after Thomas, she figured it was about his dad because Thomas and her were still close after they broke up and talked about how he didnt like his dad who ignored him. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Problem  
  
Thomas started up the stairs boredly when he bumped into someone, Mandy, she was carrying her bible and reading it, her brown hair tucked up into a chopstick placed bun. "Hey" He said, "Oh Hello" she said frowning, "Your not happy" he said. "You dont miss a thing" she said. "So hey can we hang out later?" he asked, "Just not so anyone knows right" she said. "Yeah well I thought.." he began, "Like we could be secret friends" she said, "Yeah its like your reading my mind" he said smiling, "Um great umm maybe you could read mine" she said and went to walk away, when he caught her wrist. "Mandy I cant just be your friend" he said, "I thought I saw something in you, Thomas, Something good but I was very wrong" she said and walked away down the stairs, leaving Thomas with her words ringing in his ears. "God Damnit Mandy!" he yelled, A teacher passing glared at him, as he said "Sorry" then stomped off to the Gryffindor commons room. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dreamland  
  
Thomas tossed and turned in his sleep..  
  
'I have a muggle disease, Leukemia cancer of the blood' his moms voice said but the person he saw saying it was Mandy, then it was him finding Mandy dead and crying.. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes, "Wow that was strange" he said and grabbed his dad's invisibility cloak to go grab a drink from the kitchen. Harry had given him the cloak and told him all about the secret stuff at Hogwarts, back when Thomas was like 10 or 11, now that he was 15 his dad basically ignored him and it was all work. He walked down to the boys dorms stairs when he heard rustling in the commons room and saw Mandy sleeping on the couch, he woke her up. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, "Oh they locked me out of the dorm" she said shrugging, "Happens all the time" she said then went to lay back down. He nodded, "Okay" he said then was about to leave when she sat back up, "Where are you going?" she asked, "To the.." he began, "Your going to sneak around school.. where too exactly?" she asked sitting up then stood up walking over to him her afghan wrapped around her shoulders, "The kitchen not that its any business of yours" he snapped, "Why do you do that?" she asked, "Do what?" he asked her, glancing back at her. "Shut people out.. just because your father ignores people doesnt mean you have to be just like him" She said. "You have no business in any of that you dont know my father.. or have the right to talk about him like that!" Thomas snapped, "Your right" she whispered as he stormed out of the commons room slipping on his cloak. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Letter  
  
Thomas was sitting at the breakfast table near his friends, who'd apologized for being so insensitive about the set up thing, when his owl Shaka flew in and landed on the table infront of him, he snatched up the note.   
  
Dear Tommy,  
  
How has your year been so far? Sorry I wasnt there with you on the Platform, but I have some major news for you. You are coming home for Christmas right? Anyways.. I want you to know that you can come home on November 3rd - 9th, I already confirmed it with Dumbledore. See alot has happened in the past month I've been away, I met somebody.. her name is Annie.. We're getting married on November 5th but it lasts an entire 6 days.. and your allowed to come back for it.. please write back..   
  
Your Father,   
  
Harry Potter  
  
Thomas felt tears welling up in his eyes and shoved the note in his pocket and quickly told the others he was going to class and huried out of the hall and into an empty classroom and sat on the desk crying lightly. When the door opened he hid his face, when he looked up to see it was Mandy. "Are you okay?" she asked, "Yeah.. fine" he said quickly wiping his eyes, "Why are you crying?" she asked, "It doesnt matter anymore.. and its none of your business" he said storming out. She glanced after him, "No matter.. what I try to do.. its never enough to get him to open up.." she whispered to herself then went to the front of the classroom onto the small stage, and set up her music stand depending it was the music classroom. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: Halloween  
  
The weeks flew by, Thomas closed himself away from the others more and more each day dreading November 2nd when he would have to go back to watch his dad get married to some lady he didnt even know and probably wouldnt like.   
  
Thomas walked down at dinner time on Halloween night and sat down at the Gryffindor table for the huge Candy Feast. "Students I have an announcement to make.. for anyone who wants to sign up for the Christmas Play.. forms are available in the music classroom.. or you can talk to Amanda Dumbledore about it" Dumbledore said nodding to his granddaughter then went back to eating. Thomas sighed, grabbing another piece of candy corn. Just then owls flew in, and one landed to Mandy, Thomas was suspicious she never got mail. It landed down and she picked it up, reading it then she dropped it running from the hall. Thomas picked it up depending she was only two seats away..  
  
To whom it may concern:  
  
We regret to inform you Mr. Mark Micheal Dumbledore was killed last night in a Death Eater raid of 12 Grosswell Drive..  
  
and that was all he read before he ran out the door following Mandy, and he guessed she'd be in the music classroom. He pushed open the door, and sure enough there she was sitting on the stage tears streaming down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth. "What are you doing here?!" she asked. He sat down beside her and handed her the letter, she took it stuffing it in her pocket, he turned to her. "I know how you feel.." he whispered, "How So?!" she asked, "My father's getting re-married..thats why he's been away for a few months" Thomas said, "When?" Mandy asked, "In four days" Thomas said, Mandy hugged him, which surprised Thomas. "By the way whats this about a christmas play?" he asked, she smiled and began to explain it. Thomas listened in as they both forgot their problems.. and from that day on they were friends. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Wedding  
  
Thomas headed down to the platform where the train was supposed to pick them up.. Yes them, Mandy had agreed to come with him for moral support. Dumbledore had let them go to Hogsmeade, to buy outfits for the wedding. Thomas and Mandy both had their bags packed for four days, as they hopped on the train. They took a seat in the cabin nearest to the driver, who talked to them through most of the journey. Mandy had also agreed to sing at the wedding, Thomas liked this and had grown accustomed to him and Mandy being friends.   
  
Thomas and Mandy arrived at the Hotel the wedding was being held at, at about 11 AM, which was pretty good depending they left Hogwarts at about 7 AM, and were too young to apparate so did everything the muggle way. Thomas and Mandy didnt see Harry or Annie but did what he had told them to do and go to Thomas' room, 20 and change then meet them back in the tents in the backyard when they got a phone call. Mandy and Thomas went up to the room, and took turns using the bathroom to change, soon Thomas was in his black tuxedo, and yellow and red tie, while Mandy was in her long maroon gown, her long brown hair up in a top half, as she took Thomas' arm and headed downstairs after they got the call. When they got down in the yard The friends and family of Harry and Annie were both there. Thomas knew everyone was there when he saw Oliver Wood, who was Harry's old quidditch captain at Hogwarts. Harry beckoned Thomas over as he stood with a crowd of people who all moved away except for a lady with long dark red hair and grey eyes, she was slightly skinny and wore a long blue gown. "Thomas, this is Annie" Harry said nodding to her, "And Annie, this is my son Thomas.." he said, Thomas extended his hand but Annie didnt take it but put her other hand on Harry's arm. "Lovely.. anyways I'll get us a drink okay darling?" she said to Harry then left. "So you must be Mandy.." Harry said taking her hand and kissing it. "And you must Be Tom's father.." Mandy said nodding, as she noticed Thomas took a tighter grip on her other arm while Harry was kissing her hand, and winced. Thomas noticed her wince and lightened his grip. "Well we'll see you later Dad" he said and tugged Amanda away over to a corner, of the yard. "She's such a.." Thomas muttered pacing, when Amanda took his arm. "Stay that way the entire wedding.. or I'm going to lose it" Thomas whispered, she grinned "Dont worry I'll be there" she said.   
  
She kept her promise, when Annie walked down the aisle and Harry stood there staring at her, she held his hand. He almost got up and walked out til he remembered she was still there, and when they said I do.. he really almost lost it, but she held his hand tighter and glanced to him, he had tears in his eyes, she reached out her other hand and wiped one off, he glanced to her. She whispered something to him and he smiled at her, and stayed atleast til Harry and her walked off together, everyone following for the after party where the bouquet and stuff were thrown. Thomas and Mandy stayed seated, she patted his leg as he was about to cry again. "Dont worry you've still go me" she said, "Now come on I have to sing" she said taking his hand and led him to the after party. (AN: Who hates Harry Now? For getting remarried to Evil Annie?)  
  
Mandy slowly approached the stage and took the microphone which Ronald Weasley handed her and cued them to start the music she had sent and they did..  
  
'When the road gets dark   
  
And you can no longer see  
  
Let my love throw a spark  
  
Have a little faith in me   
  
And when the tears you cry  
  
Are all you can believe  
  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and   
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me, oh  
  
and Have a little faith in me   
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
When your secret heart   
  
Cannot speak so easily  
  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
  
To have a little faith in me   
  
And when your back's against the wall  
  
Just turn around and you,   
  
you will see I will catch your,  
  
I will catch your fall just   
  
Have a little faith, faith in me Have a little faith in me   
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me   
  
Have a little faith, faith in me   
  
I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
  
Expecting nothing in return   
  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
  
You see time, time is our friend   
  
Cos the rest is the end   
  
All you gotta do is have a little faith   
  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up and   
  
Your love gives me strength enough   
  
to Have a little faith in me   
  
Oh faith, darlin'   
  
Have a little faith in me Oh, faith '  
  
Mandy then set the microphone back on the stand as everyone clapped and walked over to where Thomas stood, by the dance floor. The Bride and Groom grinned to her, as Ron gave her a thumbs up, and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger went to give a speech. After that they played another song, called 'Cry' by Mandy Moore, and Thomas asked Mandy to dance. As they slow danced to it, Mandy realized this was the way she felt about Thomas, that she knew he was human and liked him when he first cried, and from that moment on she would do anything to make sure he kept smiling, because even though she knew he was human she didnt want to see him cry again.   
  
"Hey Mandy.." Thomas whispered, "Hmm.." She asked, it was now nighttime and they were sitting out on the balcony to their hotel room him behind her and her sitting infront of him as he sat indian styled leaning on his chest a blanket around her. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked, recalling that Dumbledore said there was going to be a Christmas ball. "Of course" she said. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10: Its that time again..   
  
Once they got back to Hogwarts, the weeks flew by and everyone was wondering why the most popular boy in school became best friends with the most geekiest girl in school.   
  
It was now a week before Christmas, Vacation started yesterday and Mandy was now cramming to finish her Homework over the holidays so she had nothing to worry about toward the end of the holidays if she got it done now. Thomas walked into the Library, and over to her table sitting down beside her. "Hey.." he said. "Hello" she said looking up from her work. "So.. Potions.. we had an essay on.." he began, "Polyjuice Potion" she said, without skipping a beat. "Ah.. what exactly is that again?" he said teasingly, she smirked, "Its where say you were going to turn into someone smart like.. me.. then you'd make the potion and turn into me for an hour.. but silly you'd have your same voice" she said. He pouted, "I'm smart" he said, she grinned "You wish.." she said laughing. "Will you two keep the flirting to a minimum volume some of us are trying to work!" Helga Windsor yelled from the table behind them. Mandy rolled her eyes, "I was explaining the Potion Helga" Mandy said, then turned back to Thomas who went into a loud coughing pretend fit just to make noise. Mandy snickered, as Helga groaned and picked up her stuff leaving the library. Then both cracked up laughing.   
  
"I watched them they were laughing and flirting.. and he's turning into a touchy feely nerd" Helga told Sara who went off to tell Brandon and the others. "She says they were flirting and laughing.." Sara said, Rory growled, as Nathan and Brandon groaned "We have to get Potter back.." Natasha said. "I have an Idea" Marah said then whispered to the rest of the group what it was. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Idea..  
  
Marah grinned as she grabbed a few sheets of parchment and her and the others transfigured them into what they wanted, and agreed they liked the results then went to paste and hand them out around school.   
  
Mandy and Thomas met up in the commons room the next day and began walking down the hall together and into the great hall where everyone was whispering and laughing about some flyer, Thomas picked one up, when Marah came over. "Is that you?" She asked Mandy pointing to a pichure of Mandy's head pasted into a body that was naked, saying 'Virgin Mary?' on it. Mandy began to tear up when Thomas aimed his wand at Marah and the others and they all grew purple afros, mustaches and beards. "WE ARE THROUGH!" Brandon hollared at Thomas, "thats great" Thomas muttered, "We are through forever you made a mistake Tommy" Brandon said, Thomas took Mandy's hand "Lets get out of here" he said. Dumbledore who was watching this thought it was DejaVu remembering Harry and Leslie in that position, from where he sat at the teachers table, and hoped Mandy didnt end up Like Leslie and Tommy like Harry. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Yule Ball  
  
Mandy awoke at 10 AM, that day because it wasnt a school day and began getting ready by taking a shower then coming out and curling her long brown hair which she later put up in a tight bun with a braid around the seam of it. She also put on a 1700's style french dress that was an icey blue and bright white, with a white half mask, with two white feathers coming up from the nose part. She walked down to find Thomas dressed in his black tuxedo, with a black half mask, it was the rule that everyone had to wear mardi gras half masks to the Yule Ball. "Your Beautiful" he said to her, she smiled "Thank you Kind Sir" she said as they headed down to the great hall where the ball was held.   
  
Since they had half masks nobody knew who was who but most could tell but nobody knew it was Mandy and Thomas together under their masks. They danced for what seemed like forever, on Christmas Eve Day, the day of the yule ball, but when 11 PM came around, Dumbledore made the announcement. "Its now time for the unmasking!" he said and everyone took off their masks and were surprised to see Mandy -looking pretty now and dancing with Thomas. 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13: What makes your different makes your beautiful..  
  
Mandy was dressed in her red sundress the next day with her red sweater as she headed down to the commons room the next day, it was packed, everyone hanging around a tall Christmas tree as Mcgonagall handed out presents. She walked over to a beanbag chair in the corner where Thomas sat and plopped down beside him on the floor. "Amanda Dumbledore!" Mcgonagall called, Mandy stood up to approach her and get her presents. She came back through the crowd with three presents, "Thomas Potter!" Mcgonagall called, Thomas leapt up to get his and came back with about 30 presents on a trolley thing, and began opening them. Amanda got one from her Grandfather, one from Toms dad, and one from Tom. She opened her Grandfathers first and pulled out a will, that left her all her fathers stuff including 100,000 galleons in vault 151 at Gringotts, Harry gave her a ruby necklace, with a note saying 'Thanks for coming to my wedding' and Tom said he'd give her the one from him later, when they were alone and took it from her pile sticking it in his pocket depending it was about the size of a candy bar. Thomas said he would open his presents later, and told her to go get some warmer clothes on so they could go for a walk in the snow. She smiled to him and agreed, as she huried up to her room to get changed.  
  
She met him down in the hallway about 10 minutes later, wearing her red sundress, faded flared jeans, red snow boots, her black cloak over it, and her red and black scarf, hat and matching gloves, but when she got outside she was shivering. So Thomas took of his Own Red sweater off since he was wearing it over a tee-shirt and handed it to her and she put it on, then he slid his cloak back on and buttoned it up. "Tommy.." Mandy said glancing through a little patch of trees as she talked to Thomas who stood behind her. "Yeah?" he asked, She glanced at him for a moment then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground.... 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hospital  
  
Mandy Awoke about four hours later, in the hospital wing. She noticed Her grandfather, and the nurse talking to Thomas who was crying, she wanted to get up and make him stop crying but her body wouldnt allow it, so she just listened in to what they were saying. "It is a good thing we caught it early.. she'll still have to go to St. Mungos though" Madame Pomfrey said. "Its like History is repeating itself.. Leslie" Dumbledore said, Thomas glanced to him "This is how my father felt.. and the stupid ass got remarried" Thomas said, Dumbledore glanced to him as Madame Pomfrey was about to say 'watch your language' but Dumbledore cut her off, "Except your father was in love" he said, "So am I.." Thomas whispered, by that time Mandy had drifted off into a deep sleep.   
  
Mandy awoke again, in a lose of what time it was or where she was. All she knew is there was a clear glass door, and a white room. She was laying on a hospital like bed, with an IV needle in her hand attached to something hanging over her head, she was in a pale hospital gown, with a hospital bed tray infront of her with about 15 different pills on it, and a tv in the corner was playing a tv show she didnt recognize, then she glanced to a table opposite to the television that had a green vase of blue flowers on it, at the table sat Thomas, his head down, wearing a tee-shirt and jeans most likely asleep. She was at a lose what had happened and why she was here. She tried to talk and out came a low 'uh'. She then began to sing lightly, 'Have a little faith in me, oh faith, have a little faith in me' she sang in a low mutter, Thomas head shot up and he glanced to her. She smiled as he huried over, "Your awake!" he said, she nodded lightly "What happened? Where am I?" she asked. "In St. Mungos.. they found out your anemic.. and you needed more Iron in your blood because your short of red oxygen fueling blood cells.. its nothing too serious they just need to get more iron in you" he said gesturing to the 15 pills. "They let you come.." she whispered, he smiled sadly and glanced to the TV for a while not saying anything. "Yeah" he said. She took his hand in her's without the IV in it, "stay like that or I'll lose it" she whispered, he grinned at her. "Thats what I missed.. the smile" she said then went into a coughing fit as he sat beside her patting her back waiting for it to end, then took her hand again when it finally did. 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15: Evil Annie.. Returns!!  
  
Thomas was sitting in a chair holding Mandy's hand and talking to her in the hospital a week later, when the door burst open, a frantic nurse was trying to hold two people back and say that Thomas and Annie couldnt be messed with. Thomas' reaction was to stand up and block Mandy defensively til he saw Harry and Annie. "Dad.." he muttered, the nurse huried out to tell someone. "They took you out of school without our permission!" Annie snapped, glaring between Thomas and Mandy. "All so this little brat would get better! you dont even know her.." Annie said frantically pointing at Mandy. Thomas grabbed her finger and twisted it back, "Dont you even look at her.. you dont know her.. and she'll probably turn to stone!" Thomas snapped. "Medusa.." Mandy whispered, Thomas snickered slightly then put on his serious face again "You have no right to be here" he said, "Neither do you.. you need to be back at school!" Harry said. "Were you at school.. when Mama was sick? hmm.. did you ignore her just because your uncle or aunt might have said so?" Thomas began, "That was different!" Harry snapped, "Answer me Papa!" Thomas said. "No I wasnt at school, I was right there by her side, hoping and praying she wouldnt die.. and.." he began then covered his face in his hands tears sliding down his face. "But that was different I loved her!" Harry said. "So do I.. with Mandy!" Thomas said then glanced to Mandy who looked shocked then back to Harry, "I love her.. like you loved Mama.. and you WONT keep me away from her!" Thomas snapped, then squeezed Mandy's hand and stomped out. "Where's he going?" Annie snapped, "For a walk!" Thomas yelled back, Mandy sighed glancing at her hands. 'There's a song thats inside of my soul.. its the one that I've tried to write over and over again.. I'm awake in the infinite cold.. but you sing to me over and over and over again..' Mandy began singing in a mutter. "Oh Do Shut up!" Annie snapped, Harry glared at her then slapped her, she turned blue where he slapped her and Harry's eyes suddenly flashed. "Where.. who are you?" he asked to Annie. "Your wife!" she snapped, "What? No Leslie Marie Lovegood.. is my wife.." he said then turned to Mandy and it all came back. "You tricked me! Your an Enchantress.. you fooled me into Marrying you so you could suck my bank account dry!" he snapped glaring at Annie, who with a whirl of her cloak was gone. He growled then fell to his knees. Mandy sat up and slowly stood but sunk to her knees from weakness and slid over to him, "Are you alright?" she asked. "Your out of bed" Harry said and picked her up standing up and put her back in bed. "Are you alright?" she asked again, "Yes.. but Thomas would kill me if he saw that.. you out of bed.. he really loves you, you know" Harry said. Mandy nodded, "and I love him too.. more than he'll ever know" she said, "Go find him" she said to Harry, who nodded and huried out to find him, Mandy lay back and closed her eyes humming slowly to herself. 


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16: Truth  
  
Harry found Thomas in the garden and explained everything, about the curse and Annie, and about how he was under a trance. Thomas then explained to Harry about how he missed his father being around, and his mother, and how he felt about Mandy.  
  
  
  
Thomas and Harry then walked back (about 2 hours later) to the Hospital room laughing, and when they got there. A nurse was clearing up the flowers, and bedding stuff. "Where is the girl that was staying here?" Thomas asked, "I'm sorry sir, all I heard is the person that was staying here died.. and I have been ordered to clean this room up for another patient" The nurse said, Thomas eye's filled with tears as he glanced to Harry, "She cant be dead" Thomas whispered, and huried back to the lobby while Harry talked to the nurse........... 


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17: A ghost or something..  
  
  
  
Thomas sat down in a chair in the lobby area, crying when he heard a familiar voice, "Be careful now" an unrecognizable voice said, "Dont worry I will.. and thank you!" The familiar voice said, Thomas didnt care who it was he just wanted Mandy and kept his head down crying when he felt someone tap his shoulder and looked up. "What's wrong?" the voice asked he looked up to see Mandy in her sundress, jeans, red button up sweater jacket, and red barret, scarf and gloves. "Mandy?" Thomas asked standing up and touching each of her cheeks, she laughed lightly "What you act like I was a ghost or something.." she said smiling. "The nurse.." he said, "she told me you were dead.." Thomas said. "Me, dead where on earth did she come up with that?" Mandy asked about to laugh when she saw that Thomas was crying, "Oh.. you thought.. I.. Oh Thomas" Mandy said putting her hand up to his face and wiping off his tears. "I thought I lost you" he said, "You cant lose me.." she whispered kissing his cheek. 


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18: The End of the Year Celebration  
  
Mandy walked into the great hall in a blue bell sleeved shirt, matching barrett, and faded flared jeans, it was the end of the year, and all the kids had gathered in the great hall to celebrate. Thomas beckoned her over to the Gryffindor table from where he was sitting, she smiled and walked over sitting down beside him. "Hey" she said as he kissed her cheek. "Hey.." he whispered. "I heard your singing today.." Sara said from across the table, Mandy nodded "Supposedly" she said smiling. Thomas grinned to her then pointed to where Dumbledore was, who grinned at them and gave them a thumbs up, Mandy giggled. "He's so silly" she whispered to Thomas who was now eating his dinner. "And Now for your end of the year Party.. we'll have Amanda Dumbledore singing.. well a song she says is a surprise for someone" Dumbledore said shrugging. Mandy grinned and walked up to the microphone and picked it off its stand.. "This song is dedicated to someone who once thought They'd lost me and just a reminder.. that they cant lose me" she said then cued to where Hagrid sat by a tape player, and waved his wand at it.   
  
"You Cant Lose Me" (It Matters To Me)  
  
A little girl, a little small for her age  
  
A little too slow for the field day race  
  
Momma's waiting at the finish line  
  
And wipes the teardrops from her eyes  
  
She says, "You did just fine honey, that's okay  
  
"Sometimes life's just that way  
  
"You're gonna lose the race from time to time  
  
"But you're always gonna find  
  
"You can't lose me  
  
"Bet your life  
  
"I am here and I will always be  
  
"Just a wish away  
  
"Wherever you go  
  
"No matter how far  
  
"My love is where you are  
  
"You won't be lost if you believe  
  
"You can't lose me"  
  
Momma use to say "Girl it won't be long  
  
'"Til it's time to go out on your own  
  
"Chase your dreams find your place in life  
  
"I know you'll do just fine"  
  
When that day finally came  
  
There were things she needed to but could not say  
  
So I whispered softly as I wiped  
  
The tears from Momma's eyes  
  
"You can't lose me  
  
"Bet your life  
  
"I am here and I will always be  
  
"Just a wish away  
  
"Wherever I go  
  
"No matter how far  
  
"My love is where you are  
  
"You won't be lost if you believe  
  
"You can't lose me"  
  
Once the song was over everyone clapped, Mandy set the microphone down and smiled then huried over to where Thomas was now standing and hugged him as he kissed her cheek hugging her back. 


	19. authors note

Authors Note --- Sequels..  
  
**~** Look for More Thomas and Mandy Adventures **~**  
  
== Thanks to all of you who have read my A Hogwarts Walk to Remember series, I'm hoping this Thomas and Mandy series will last a long time.. and I'm having fun writing them.. Thanks Again and Please keep reading and Reviewing ==   
  
By the way I dont own Any of the songs in these stories, one's Have a little faith in me by Mandy Moore, then Mandy Moore's only hope, and finally Faith Hill's 'You cant lose me' and I think that's all of them.. 


End file.
